It's Punky Brewster
| based_on = Punky Brewster, created by David W. Duclon | voices = | company = | distributor = Claster Television (former) NBCUniversal Television Distribution (current) | country = United States | network = NBC | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 }} It's Punky Brewster is an animated spin-off of the live action television sitcom Punky Brewster. It was animated by Ruby-Spears Productions. Synopsis The series featured the voices of the original Punky Brewster cast as their respective characters. A new character, Glomer (voiced by Frank Welker), was added as the "leprechaun gopher". He came from Chaundoon, a city at the end of the rainbow and possesses various magical powers. One such power was the ability to transport Punky and her friends, Margaux, Cherie, and Allen, and at times her dog, Brandon, to any part of the Earth instantly. Some episodes included Glomer having to correct his own mistakes, as when he plays around with magic and transforms Henry into a statue of Julius Caesar. It's Punky Brewster is the series' unofficial name (Punky when the show first premiered Move to the left for Saturday morning listings.); on the title card and in TV listings, it was simply called Punky Brewster. In season 2, shows 4 through 13 had a first-run episode and a repeat from the first season. The series was canceled in September 1987 but returned in replays in October 1988 after NBC's live action pre-teen show 2 Hip 4 TV was canceled. Selected episodes were syndicated as a revolving feature of Maxie's World in 1989. Episodes Season 1 (1985) Season 2 (1986) Cast * Soleil Moon Frye - Punky Brewster * George Gaynes - Henry Warnimont * Ami Foster - Margaux Kramer * Cherie Johnson - Cherie Johnson * Casey Ellison - Allen Anderson * Frank Welker - Glomer, Brandon (barking; speaking voice in "Brandon the Dialogue Dog") Additional voices * René Auberjonois * Vince Edwards * Pat Fraley * Alejandro Garay * Linda Gary * Patty Glick * Renae Jacobs * Christina Lange * Katie Leigh * Joycelyne Lew * Tress MacNeille * Mea Martineau * Janet Mays * David Mendenhall * Scott Menville - Chucky * Lilly Moon * Pat Musick * Denise Pickering * Hal Rayle * Josh Rodine * Neil Ross * Shavar Ross * Eddie Deezen Home media The show was released on VHS in 1985, and several different tapes were made. The series is available on DVD as part of the Punky Brewster DVD releases. Each season also contains a certain number of episodes from it as a bonus feature. Due to music rights issues, "The Shoe Must Go On" is the only episode not released on DVD in the season box sets released by Shout! Factory; a song featured in that episode was "Axel F" by Harold Faltermeyer, the theme to Beverly Hills Cop. Popular culture *The series was parodied in the Robot Chicken episode "But Not In That Way" (aired February 8, 2009) with Soleil Moon Frye reprising Punky Brewster, Henry Warnimont voiced by Seth Green, and Glomer voiced by Tom Kane. *Susie Garrett, who played Betty, and T.K. Carter, who played Mike, are the only regular cast members of the sitcom that didn't appear in the series. See also * The Gary Coleman Show (1982) References External links * * Category:Qubo's NBC